The Demons, Adventure Time
by MessrSherman
Summary: Ciel is a demon living in the 21st century and has his own adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bathmophobia

Ciel Phantomhive, last living heir of the Phantomhive family, the Queen's Guard Dog and a demon. Currently a student enrolled in Hillowworth Academy- a school dedicated to nurturing young and inspiring to students to become an asset for the country in the future. However, Ciel Phantomhive was not taking his education to the next level in the academy, he was on a mission of utmost importance for the queen.

The boy with the eye patch sighed, he was going to head down the stairs with the other students but was reluctant to do so. He was not ready to get past this ordeal. The bluenette was not born with a dysfunctional eye, he originally had two normal working eyes just like you and I. It was such a relief when no one questioned him about his eye patch, it was normal compared to some accessories others wear. However his eye patch was not for decoration unlike the other students, some who wore sunglasses everywhere they went and some who wore belts as a necklace of sorts. Hillowworth Academy had a special school rule; students were allowed to wear an accessory to distinguish them from one another. It was a rule gladly followed by the students and appreciated by teachers, as any rule breakers would easily be recognized and remembered by teachers.

The bluenette took a deep breath and followed his classmates down the stairs for break. What was so terrifying about going up and down the stairs you may ask but that was one of the reasons why he had ended up wearing an eye patch. Ciel Phantomhive hated the stairs since the accident, taking the stairs was a test of trust- trust in others not pushing you down and trust in yourself trusting others. The blue-haired boy would rather jump down the building then take the stairs. Jumping down the building was a quicker way of getting to the first floor and safer than the stairs could ever be, alas his class was situated on the top floor of the building. Jumping off the top floor would result in him being questioned by everyone.

As Ciel descended the stairs, he looked back frequently to ensure that no one was going to push him and he kept his back to the wall. As ridiculous as he looked, Ciel decided that he would rather lose his ego than lose another body part. After the heart-lurching experience trip down the stairs, the bluenette urgently sought refuge in the lavatory. Beads of perspiration rolled down his face and a shiver ran down his spine. Even though he took the stairs everyday without fail, he still had a fear of them, which had came about after that accident.

The sound of cool water flowing out of the tap and hitting against the inner-side of the basin had a calming effect on him. The silence of being alone can be too overbearing sometimes. Looking into the mirror with his visible eye, the boy stared at his reflection. His hand unconsciously moved to cover his eye patch, he grabbed it and loosened the strings of the eye patch. His eye darted around and he scanned the washroom for any other students. After making sure that the area was cleared, Ciel released his hold on his eye patch and the piece of cloth floated soundlessly into the basin, revealing his other eye.

The Faustian contract burned into his right eye glowed ominously. However, that was not the reason for his Bathmophobia. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as his mind wondered back to the day of the accident which had left him scarred mentally.

The students of Hillworth Academy were returning to their classes after break albeit reluctantly, Ciel was not an exeception. The adolescents shoved each other back and forth up the stairs, causing the petite bluenette to be pushed around in a crowd of stinking pre-pubescent bodies. One unexpectedly hard push made Ciel tumble down the stairs. Before he could recover from his rough flight down the stairs, he was grabbed by his collar and dragged away, going against the flow of the crowd. Being held by the back of his collar and repeatedly being bumped into people did not help him in trying to look at his assaulter.

The eye-patched boy and his assailant stopped in front of a broom closet. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the imminent attack he knew would come. He was not disappointed when he felt himself being lifted up and flung into the closet not too gently. His attacker stepped in with him and shut the door, blocking out all the light. As a demon, Ciel had no problem seeing in the dark and he scrutinized the man in front of him as the man's eyes adjusted to the dark.

The man was too old to be a student in the school and was dressed too unkemptly to be a teacher. However, his face looked familiar and it rang bells in Ciel's head but at that time, the bluenette could not recall when he had seen the man before. Taking advantage of Ciel's lack of attention, The man lunged at him with a sharp knife. The knife made contact with Ciel's eye and before the bluenette could escape, his assailant sat on him and grabbed the back of the boy's head, rendering him immobile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Eye for an Eye

Ciel struggled to move, no matter how fast his cells regenerate it still hurts. As a demon with hardly any fighting experience, he could only fight off opponents with strength twice a human his size. This man was easily stronger than that. The sharp metal blade of the knife carved patterns Ciel's alabaster white skin and drew blood. The bluenette winced, he bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise that would give his attacker satisfaction. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, if he could not overthrow this miserable assailant, he was not fit to carry such an honorable title.

The unnamed man laughed, "How does it feel to have a taste of what your family did to mine before?" Tracing Ciel's face with the knife, the man suddenly scowled and planted the weapon into the boy's eye, twisting it sharply. Laboured gasps escaped Ciel's parted lips. Shaky hands pulled desperately at the knife wielder's hands. Blinded with pain, he tried to claw at the offender. A shout of pain and a hand removing itself from his head alerted him that he had hit his target. The one-eyed boy shuddered in revulsion and yanked the kitchen utensil out of his eye. Blood sprayed profusely from the wound, leaving a sticky crimson red mess. A wave of pain struck the wounded boy, however he had to take advantage of the unarmed man and kill him before it became the other way around. Ciel slowly stood up and tried to walk towards the older of the two but his legs gave way and he fell unceremoniously onto the floor. Nevertheless, the stubborn boy used his arms as support and inched closer to the man. The enraged man had recovered from the surprise attack before Ciel and launched at him first. A fist made contact with the boy's face and sent him flying into the wall. Forgetting about the knife, the man threw an onslaught of punches at his victim. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one who forgot about the weapon. Ciel discreetly reached for the knife and hid it at his side. A human's eyes are not as well trained to see in the dark, the attacker did not see the move that would cause him his downfall. The man kicked the bluenette in the shin and leaned down beside the crumpled form. "No one smears the name of the Ferro Family and gets away with it," he sneered and spitted on Ciel.

Wiping the spit on his sleeves, the blue-haired boy looked at the man, his lips were turned up but did not form a smile. "Unfortunately, you were mistaken to think that the Phantomhives are easy targets. Just like your ancestor," the demon's eyes turned into scarlet slits that reflected in the shocked man's forest green eyes. "Wha…How did you…,"the man stuttered. Before he could finish sentence, Ciel plunged the knife into his eye socket, "an eye for an eye, you took mine I am only returning the favour." "I, Arancio Vanel Ferro will never forgive you," that was the last words the man ever uttered ever again.

Ciel shook his head and the last remnants of the flashback faded away. He hurriedly tied his eye patch over his right eye and straightened his uniform. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the toilet door and walked out to face the rest of the world once again. Well, he did not really want to face the other students with their incessant chattering just yet. With that thought in mind, the demon retired to the library to wait for the ringing of the bell that signaled the end of break. The library of Hillowworth Academy was one of the biggest libraries any school can have and the Hillowworthians were quite proud of it. Settling down in the usual overstuffed armchair he frequented, Ciel pondered over the current case he was solving, it had been dragged over a long period of time. The murderer had seemed to attack at random, making it close to impossible to gauge when and where he would strike next. His reputation as the Queen's Watchdog and being able to solve any case no matter how close to impossible it was, was a stake. The rookie detectives were already starting to talk.

"Ring!" The school bell disturbed his musings. Ciel proceeded to his next class, braving the stairs once more. When the students of Hillowworth Academy had settled down in their classes for their lessons, the year 9 class had a new addition. Mr Oleander opened the door and in came the new student. The bluenette did not bother to even glance up at his new classmate, he was leaving this place as soon as his job was done anyway. "All of you listen up, this is your new classmate," Mr Oleander barked out in his gruff voice. A few people grunted in reply, disregarding his words. "Hi everyone, I am Alois Trancy, pleased to meet you," a familiar voice said. Ciel's eyes widened in shock, his head shot up. Icy blue eyes met with a lustrous blue one.

**Author's note: Arancio Vanel Ferro is the descendant of Azzurro Vanel from the Italian trading organization owned by the Ferro Family. He kidnapped Ciel in Chapter 3 of the manga and was beaten by Sebastian (no surprise there.) Since members of the Ferro family were killed by the Phantomhives, I decided to make them hate the Phantomhives. Azzurro is Italian for blue, the contrasting colour for blue is orange which is Arancio in Italian (if google did not lie to me that is.) So Arancio decided to take revenge for his family by trying to kill Ciel (which failed horribly because he is up against THE Ciel Phantomhive.) **

**To everyone who read this: Thanks a lot! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (that just sounds stupid) hush parenthesis you know nothing.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Kid

Alois proceeded to take the seat beside Ciel. The blonde slouched, resting his chin on his arm and looked at the teacher. His face showed no emotions, Ciel thought as he observed Alois from the corner of his eyes. The platinum blonde had given off a very convincing impression of being unbothered by his new surroundings but anyone who noticed his white knuckles and tightly clenched fist would know otherwise. Ciel had to alert Sebastian of the potential trouble however, with the root of the trouble seated beside him now, his planned had to be put on hold for a while. Throughout the entire lesson, the bluenette had been thinking up reasons for why his once enemy had enrolled in this school. In his mental quest to find out the reason behind the new student, he hardly paid any attention to Mr Oleander leaving the classroom.

Alois dug his fingernails into his palm, barely concealing his nervousness. He was sitting beside the boy who had almost caused his death two centuries ago. He should have know that Claude had a motive for suddenly enrolling him into a school. Furrowing his brows, he wished that he had kicked up a bigger fuss about coming to school and not come at all. Meeting the Earl Phantomhive was definitely not on his to-do list.

A loud slam on his table startled the blonde lad. He jumped and looked up. A boy with spiked up hair, wearing a pair of red- rimmed sunglasses was peering down at him. "So you're the new kid, Alois right? Nice to meet you, don't mind Mr Grumpy Gills beside you, he hardly ever smiles. If you ever encounter any problems in school, feel free to come and find me, I'll always be willing to lend a helping hand," the queer-looking boy chattered on. Alois gave him a brilliant smile, in a blink on an eye, that smile had turned into a scowl. Taken aback, the boy in the shades frowned. He remembered when he had first transferred to this school, everyone had treated him coldly because he was different. He did not want others to experience the same unpleasant feeling of being unwanted, so he had always tried to be friendly towards new students. However, the blonde lad did not seem like he wanted to make any friends at all. He had an aura of authority, just like a certain bluenette but not as strong. Pursing his lips, the spiky hair boy resumed his task of trying to befriend the blonde. Said blonde however did not want to interact with him anymore. Abruptly getting up, he walked out of the classroom.

Alerted of Alois' sudden dismissal, Ciel slipped out of the classroom after him. He followed the blonde at a sedate pace, after all if he could not handle a small problem how could he be called the Queen's watchdog. He took out his cellphone and sent Sebastian a text to alert him of the situation. He continued following Alois, wandering further and further away from their classroom. At last, the blonde stopped in front of a door, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he proceeded to open the door. With a start, he realized the door would not budge. Alois tugged at the handle again, as time passed his actions became more urgent and frantic.

Feeling that something was a missed, Ciel used his sixth sense, that all demons possessed, to find out the cause of the blonde's discomfort. After scouting the area, his eyes widened. With inhumane speed, he grabbed hold of Alois and jumped backwards in the nick of time. The spot where Alois had stood at just a second ago exploded. Debris hit the two boys as Ciel held Alois back with a vice-like grip. The blonde lad clawed at Ciel to release him, his eyes were wide with shock. "Luka…" the two syllabus word escaped from his mouth. At that moment, a clapping sound could be heard. "Your reflexes aren't bad, good job Phantomhive," a cold voice mocked him. Both boys' heads shot up, there balancing on the barely standing support beam was a young boy with honey-brown coloured hair. "Luka!" Alois cried in relief. His precious little brother was alive and safe. Scrambling to his feet, he approached Luka tears of relief shining in his eyes. "Stop moving," Ciel's words went unheeded as the blonde lad moved closer and closer to his beloved brother. A sound of metal slicing through air was the only warning Alois got before a golden butter knife was embedded into his skin. Luka's usually warm brown eyes turned into scarlet slits for a split second before turning yellowish-gold.

"Claude Faustus, how dreadful to see you again," a voice smooth as silk came from behind Ciel. Without looking back, the bluenette could detect a slight hint of a smirk. "The teachers are evacuating the students out of the school now, we have exactly 10 minutes," the same voice whispered into the boy's ear. "Sebastian, I order you to get rid of him immediately," Ciel pulled off his eyepatch, uncovering the glowing Faustian contract carved into his right eye. "Yes, my lord." Without a moment's hesitation, Sebastian leaped into the air and landed near the possessed boy. Avoiding the onslaught of knifes deftly, he landed silently behind Luka. Grabbing the boy's chin and restraining his arms, his lips met with the little boy's.

Not too soon, Luka's body fell in a crumpled heap, Ciel anticipating the action had already positioned himself to catch the little boy. A dark mist appeared from the younger Macken's body and shifted into the figure of a man. With swiftness and grace of a tiger, the butler clad in black shot the other man in the head. Blood trickled down from the wound as Claude Faustus' lips turned up in a smirk, "you should know that an ordinary gun harms a demon as much as an ant does, or have you forgotten while frolicking with humans for such a long time, Michaelis." The black butler held Claude's chin in place as his eyes bored into the other's. "I wouldn't waste a bullet on the likes of you if it could not kill with a single blow. Golden eyes widened before it dulled once again. Releasing Claude's chin, Sebastian removed his gloves in disdain and put on new ones, unaffected by the crash of the demon's body on the floor. "Claude!" Alois struggled to crawl to the fallen demon's side. "Claude wake up, I order you to wake up. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel. Get up now," the blonde's desperate cries were of no use.

With a sigh, Ciel carefully deposited the small boy on the floor and tied his eye patch back in place, "Sebastian, clean this place up and bring us home." "Yes my lord," his ever faithful butler bowed in reply.

Sherms: Sebastian kissed Claude indirectly, does anyone ship sebby x claude? Yes? No? Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Phantomhive manor, home to the earl Phantomhive and his forever faithful butler had two extra guests this day. These guests are not necessarily invited. One of the unwanted guests was one Alois Trancy, last heir of the Trancy family and also a used-to-be enemy of Ciel. Along with him was his little brother Luka.

Ciel sighed in annoyance, never had he thought that he would meet the annoying blonde brat ever again. "Hey hey, Ciel what does this thing do?" Alois questioned said blunette while examining the computer screen. It seems he had overcame the discomfort of being in the presence of the two demons. Staring at the screen curiously Alois felt about the sides of the screen and pulled out the wires. "Oh dear, how am I suppose to fix this back again?" the blonde sneaked a glance at the master of the house and his servant who were occupied with healing his little brother. Making up his mind, Alois blindly plugged the wires into the numerous sockets. "No…" Ciel noticed the blonde brat's actions a second too late. A blinding light followed by a loud booming noise shook the mansion, that was the second explosion of the day.

The butler clad in black slowly turned around, he was barely holding in his irritation and anger. "How dare this little brat ruin all my hard work the moment he stepped into the house, how dare he!" Sebastian muttered angrily, as much as he wanted to just grab the blonde brat by his ankles and smack his arse, he had to refrain from doing so. If word got out that the butler of the Phantomhive family had abused a child, the reputation his young master had worked so hard to gain will be ruined in a single moment. The older demon rolled up his sleeves and prepared to clean up the mess. It seems that Claude Faustus that useless butler had not educated the children under his care about the advancing technology in this century. Curse that problematic demon, causing trouble for me even after your death.

Ciel watched in amusement as his butler tried to clean up the mess left by the explosion. He was not worried about having to replace any of the broken items, if his butler could not even do such a simple task of cleaning up, he would not be fit to be the Phantomhive butler. However, he was still pretty pissed about the blonde messing up his place. Turning his head to face the troublemaker, Ciel glared at him out of his single visible eye. Alois blushed in embarrassment under the blue-haired boy's hard gaze. Alois stuck his tongue out and looked at Ciel challengingly. The Earl turned away, refusing to take up the blonde's childish challenge. A brown blur flashed past the demon boy startling him. He had forgotten about the younger boy. "Big brother! Are you alright?" Luka ran towards Alois, brows creased with worry. After making sure that his brother was fine, Luka's eyes started watering and he let out a sigh of relief. "T…Thank goodness you're okay. If you were not, I…I…" the little boy started sobbing into Alois' shirt. The blonde was surprised by the sudden change in Luka, regret washed over him for making his little brother worried. He enveloped Luka in an embrace and held him that way for a long time.

Luka felt comforted in his brother's embrace. Knowing that his only friend and family had not been taken away from him gave him a deep sense of relief. The little boy had only ever felt love from his brother, losing him would devastate Luka. The brown hair boy in oversized suspenders wish that he could stay like this with Alois forever, with this thought in mind, his lashes fluttered and he shut his eyes.

Alois hugged his little brother and tried to comfort his shaking form. Seeing his brother like this broke Alois' heart. As time slowly passed by, Luka's breathing slowed to a steady pace. The blonde lifted his brother up and carried him in his arms. Ciel noticing the movements of the duo, had ordered Sebastian to bring them to a guest room. The butler made a move to relieve Alois from his burden but was swiftly rejected by the blonde who held the bundle even closer to him. Humans had always interest the demon, this little action of the blonde had intrigued the older demon. Why carry the burden yourself if others offer to help you with it? Alas, Sebastian thought, this is the way the human mind works and a demon like him may never be able to comprehend it. The butler got cut short of his musings by an abrupt "ahem" from his young master. With a slight nod, the butler clad in black led the two guests to their (hopefully temporary) rooms. After ensuring that the duo were settled down, Sebastian headed back to his master to receive his next orders.

Surprisingly, the earl had no orders for his butler. Skipping school and not having plans for the rest of the day could do that to you I supposed. The black butler stood beside his master watching over him as he rest. "My lord, perhaps you were affected by the two troublesome brats. Would you like some hot milk to calm your nerves?" Sebastian asked Ciel, sarcasm evident in his words. "Sebastian! I am not a kid anymore, who would be affected by those two brats!" Ciel replied, affronted. "Ah, then what would I do with the milk I prepared for you?" the butler replied sighing. "How should I know? You're the butler. Go feed it to your beloved cats or something." Ciel half-yelled at the man. "Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed to his young master and walked out of the room. Glad to be rid of the demon, Ciel closed his eyes to rest for a while. After a moment or two, his eyes shot opened and he bolted from his chair. "Sebastian! You kept cats in the house?!"

Sherms Herms: Hello again! I'm sorry for the slow updates, updating frequently is so hard. Pleh Pleh Pleh (repeating it thrice is always nice and that rhymes :D) Should I add it? Should I not? Pleh ok constructive critisms are always welcome? Is that what they say? Ahhh nevermind ._.

Bye for now!


End file.
